The Uzumaki Triage
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: In response to the NarutoXTriage X prompt I wrote this. Naruto finds himself in the Triage X world. Soon he will cross paths with Ampoule One and their black labels. NarutoXHarem. I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, Triage-X
1. The start of the triage

**Hello everyone. Just recently I decided to take a Naruto & Triage X crossover challenge that I found on the profile u/1863792/The-Twilight-Sage. Just as an FYI sort of thing Triage X is made by Shoji Sato who made H.O.T.D. I'm going to be using a little bit of both manga's and Naruto as well so some characters from each might appear depending on where this goes. This will be a harem, which I'll let you guys pick with the poll on my profile. If someone is interested and wants to beta for this or something else I cook up please pm me. Now let's begin.**

Bellows of man and beast roared all over the battlefield as both shinobi and biju clones fought with each other. The shinobi desperately tried to cut into the clones using as many jutsus as they could. They were spurred on by three abnormally strong ninjas who were ripping through the jubi's clones as if they were paper. These three were the apprentices of the legendary Sannin whom would one day become as famous as their mentors.

Naruto kicked one creature away then spun around, kunai in hand to block a strike from another one. Pushing the clone back he kicked it away with a strike to the head. Naruto turned his as heheard grunting to his left and right.

On his left Sasuke was using his chokuto to cut down any of the clones that came his way. On his left Sakura was smashing away with her fists. Running over to Sauske, Naruto threw two kunai with explosive notes taking out two fast clones approaching to his right. "So teme, did you happen to have a plan on how to take down the big one?" Naruto said.

"Hmm. Dobe, if we want to take it down for good we need to hold it down while I use Kamui on it. Ill send it to dimension far away so that Madara and Obito will not be able to uses it." Sauske said with his usual cocky smirk.

"Wait a minute, where did you learn Kamui!?" Sakura said as she came charging over, cutting down an approaching group of the deformed monsters.

"I was passing through a small town and found a hidden Uchiha storage house that had Mangekyo Sharingan techniques in a blood sealed scroll." The raven haired avenger said as he prepared his blade for battle. With the general plan set up the group of three dispersed throughout the battlefield to brief their allies on the plan.

Once the allies were informed of the plan they switched from defense to an offensive strike. Naruto took the right side with a small platoon of shinobi that fired off multiple Justus at the beasts clones. Sasuke took the left side and shot his fire Justus into the air taking out more clones from far away. Sakura took the remainder of the allies and charged down the middle using her super strength.

By this point defeating the beast seemed hopeless. A break through came in the development when a slightly crazed shinobi ate multiple chakra pills and exploded while using a fire Justus that incinerated most of the clones.

Naruto wasted no time and capitalized on this. Naruto used a quick series of shunshins before he landed on top of the ten tails. The ten tails barely reacted to Naruto being on top of its head, other than rolling its one massive eye up to gaze at Naruto before looking away and continuing on about its business. Even though it didn't have very many thoughts on anything, in its mind Naruto registered somewhere along the lines of a That that it couldn't be bothered to swat at.

Naruto now realizing he was on top began the hand seals for the chakra chain Justu that he had learned about through a talk with Kurama. Gathering chakra to his back Naruto slowly spread the chains across the beast.

Unbeknownst to Naruto through his fathers family he is a descendant of Hirashima which boosts his jutsu thanks to cells in his body that just recently kicked made a great difference in the strength of his technique as the chains finally wrapped around the beast and tightened.

By now the beast had taken notice and began to thrash around Trying to shake loose chains loose. Across the battlefield a certain Uchiha took notice of this after watching the crazy shinobi go out in a blaze of glory, literally. Before he could move to try and salvage his plan he was however blocked by several clones.

On top of the ten tails, Naruto was having trouble staying on as the beast shook and tried to break the chains. Naruto however kept concentrated on keeping the beast wrapped chains. A shout from bellow almost broke his concentration but he simply looked down at who called.

It was Sasuke , who had come over from a smaller battle to finally end things. Sasuke looked up on top of the beast and saw his former friend struggling to keep the beast from escaping. He also saw the eyes of his friend pleading with him to do what was needed.

So almost robotically Sasuke made a hand sign and activated his dojutsu. "KAMUI", he shouted. With a flash of white light Naruto and the ten tails were gone.

After they disappeared the battlefield became silent until an enraged yell broke it. Madara was furious, his master plan had been foiled by two young teenage boys. And if that wasn't bad enough one was an Uchiha and the other and Uzumaki , both families he hated with a passion. Now that he was done with the pesky clones he still had to deal with the other worthless insects. '_Speaking of Worthless Insects, Where in the hell is Obito!_?',Madara thought with pure hatred.

And so it would come to be written in the history books that Naruto Uzumaki saved the day with his sacrifice. It was also recorded that Madara stayed and battled to his last breath for the second time in history. While his apprentice Obito came to the battle late and fled. He was killed a day later after being found in an old hide hide out.

No one ever wondered why when Naruto disappeared that there was a flash of light instead of a spiral distortion of the air. The simple answer is divine intervention.

**Thats it for the first chapter folks. You'll have to tune in next time to see what happens to Naruto. Peace! - Arson Uzamaki.**


	2. Fate's Door? More like Yami's!

**Hello Arson here with the second chapter. As for the poll it will close on the fourth chapter so vote! The first four with highest votes will be on Naruto's team. With out further to do lets begin!**

Black and white blurred together and created an endless void of gray. The empty void seemed to continue on in to vast nothingness. However somewhere in this void was a creature far beyond human understanding.

The creature upon first looking had the shape of a human. A female human to be more the creatures skin color and and body hair would suggest otherwise.

She had light grey skin like the color of a tomb stone and dark green hair like swamp moss. She had large J cup breast with no sagging or wrinkles. She was dressed in a black kimono .Her most striking feature however were her midnight black eyes. This was the underworld ruler Yami.

Yami stood in the void completely defying the human laws of physics concerning gravity. She was currently gazing into a small portal watching as the Fourth Shinobi War took place. For her it was like watching tv in slow watched with a jumble of emotions. Rage at Madara and his apprentice for scheming to use the ten tails too keep the world trapped in a genjutsu, of course she also was enraged at her siblings for allowing such a thing to happen. A slight bit of amusement at watching the humans die, she was practically rolling with laughter when one shinobi decided to go out suicide bomber style and blow up the ten tails clones. However she also felt sad at knowing that one of her favorite mortals was going to sacrifice himself to take the ten tails away from their plane of existence and into a black hole.

Yami wished that she could do something about it. But then she had a thought and it was like a light bulb came on in her head. 'Wait a second, when Kami-oneechan's heroes are alive then their her responsibility but if he's not in the human realm or he ends up in the void, it would be just like he is dead because she no longer has jurisdiction on him or the ten tails for that matter', she said in her mind. Yami let loose a squeal of joy and got ready to interfere in the situation by summoning up her divine chakra.

Yami lifted her hand and was about to teleport Naruto and the ten tails to the underworld when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What do you think your doing Yami?", the owner of the hand said from behind her. Yami stiffened at the voice she knew all to around and out of the grip the hand Yami came face to face with Kami.

Kami was a tall woman being bigger than Yami who was 5'10. She stood at about 6 feet with long white hair that went down to her waist. Unlike Yami her complexion was tan. Kami had on a simple white robe that covered most of her body except her arms and feet. She too had J cup breasts.

"Ah Kami-oneechan, hello! Your looking beautiful today! Did you use some of those human beauty products to enhance your looks?" , Yami asked with a fake smile while inwardly sweating bullets.

Kami smiled sweetly. "Hello Yami. No I haven't used any of those products. Although I have heard that this one product makes your skin feel good when you transform into a human and ... Wait a minute, don't you try and fool me Yami! I know what you were thinking of doing just now!" Kami shouted.

"But oneechan why can't I?" Yami asked with a pout.

"Yami I have told you your godhood is in question because a lot of other godly territories have been off balanced by your negligence in keeping track of the souls coming to and ESCAPING the Underworld. And further more I don't like you dragging off every mortal boy you find interesting. Your thousands of years their senior" Kami replied with a giant tic mark on her forehead.

"Oh come on, we both know that the other gods are just using this as an excuse to get me in trouble!Also this is the humans fault after all that kid Tobirama created the Edo tensei which takes souls from my realm. Then lets not forget that punk Madara who used the Justu on a mass scale!" Yami yelled back at Kami. Then Yami gained a smug look on her face.

"Don't be jealous of me because boys prefer a wild girl over the innocent virgin" , Yami swayed her body around as if too add to her point. Yami was well known for getting any man or woman she chose.

Kami's faced only seemed to be more irritated by that statement. She was a high god, she couldn't help it that she had values. It wasn't like she hadn't had any romantic feelings for a human. She just had to squash them so that she could do her job properly.

"Be that as it may you are still responsible for letting this escalate. So you WILL be attending this meeting where you will be punished. Now let us be off my imouto" kami said, still agitated.

" I wish I could but I need to speak with a few other gods before I go to the meeting" Yami said nervously.

Kami stared at Yami for a second to gauge wether she was telling the truth. She figured that even Yami wouldn't be stupid enough to disobey her directly. So with a quick warning to yami she disappeared to parts unknown.

With Kami gone Yami went back to scheming. Her sister was now expecting Yami to try something so she had to enlist some help on this.

Now the question was who to ask. Most of the high gods wanted nothing to do with her. Then the ones that might help were to afraid of being punished. And most of the minor gods were busy. That only left one god who she personally disliked. The Lord of slaughter and king of cults Jashin.

Yami let loose a breathe then summoned up her cosmic chakra. Unlike mortal chakra it is much more potent and easier to use. Her chakra surrounded her with a black aura.

As soon as she had drew her chakra the dark goddess chanted in a language unfamiliar to humans. With a flash of light a man with flaming red hair and green skin appeared.

"Yami ...whatever could I do for the queen of darkness?," the cult lord asked with heavy sarcasm and lack of respect. It was well known that. Yami disliked him because of He was dating her daughter the shinigami.

" Jashin I simply wanted to know what you would do if I were to go on vacation for a couple of years."

"Well besides the usual torture and punishment. Maybe burn down a city or two. I might even make sure that your lazy daughter actually does her job hehe" he said between chuckles.

" Good then I'll leave her in your care once I leave."

"... Your not serious are you?" He said with wide eyes the size of dinner plates.

"No pun intended but I'm dead serious." She deadpanned.

"It's not like we get along but are you really going to just up and leave? Where are you going anyway?" He asked confused.

"One of the smaller dimensions maintained by another group of gods. You shouldn't concern yourself with where I'll be but instead focus on my job for you."

"Ok what is it you want me to do?"

Yami pointed towards the portal where the battle was still taking place. "My sisters champion Uzumaki is about to sacrifice himself. He's interesting. I want to see how he would fair in another time. I want you to teleport him to a smaller dimension so that I can keep an eye on him."

Jashin took a second to ponder this and was in deep thought. 'It would be great if she left for a while after all Kami wouldn't call so many meetings to yell at her and I could visit the underworld at any time with shini-chan in charge.'

" Alright what the hell I'll do it but I want to grant the kid some gifts so i can see how fun this play could be. Oh and what should I do with the ten tails?" He asked concerned. Nobody could blame him for being cautious after all everyone had seen what destruction the ten tails could bring.

Yami smirked. "Excellent idea I will also grant the boy a few gifts. As for the beast leave it to me. Now summon the boy time is of the essence!" She said with barley contained excitement.

"Hold your horses woman" he grumbled as he called up his own cosmic chakra. With a wave of his hand Naruto and the ten tails disappeared with blinding light just as Sasuke called out Kamui.

"I saved the boy in a pocket dimension so that we can make changes to him without leaving here. Now what gifts will you give him?"

"Since he will represent me in another universe he will have the **DEATH SENSE** which will tell him when danger to him or another is near. I'll also give him the unconscious ability to judge souls of those he kills. Of course OUR new hero must have a weapon so ill give him the **chains of punishment**. I think little Naruto will have fun with the features theeheheh.

Now what about you?" Yami said curious on what the minor god would grant him.

"Since I want him to struggle a little I won't give him full immortality but he will be able to regenerate faster than normal. Seeing as the weapon of choice for the minor dimensions is guns he will have the shotgun known as **Shitī Hantā**. And the revolver **Kurokami**. He will get more gifts as he encounters greater dangers hehe. Now before we seal the deal I want to change the boys attitude a bit just as an experiment. Do I have your permission?" Jashin asked not wanting to enrage the goddess.

"It would be interesting so I will allow it. However don't take away his compassion after all that's one of his good points." Yami said.

"Alright then shall we begin before Kami finds out?" He said barely caring that he might be punished if he was discovered helping.

Yami simply nodded and they both began to chant in the godly language. Massive amounts of cosmic chakra began to build up and with a flash it was done.

"Alright Jashin I must be off before my sister realizes what I have done. Tell Shini-chan she is in charge while I'm on vacation." Yami opened a big portal and was about to step through when she remembered something.

Conjuring up a pen and paper she jotted down a note and handed it to Jashin.

"Send the boy to this address in the dimension listed at the bottom of paper. Then send the beast to pocket dimension listed. Burn the paper once your done." And with that she dove into the portal that sealed itself as she left.

Jashin was left standing in the void like pocket dimension of Yami wondering what had prompted his girlfriends mother to do such a thing. 'Well It's none of my business besides I get to see the show play out with front row seats. Hahaha.'

With another wave of his hand the former nine tailed jinchūriki was sent off to the listed dimension. The the beast also was sent as he was requested.

With nothing else to do on his agenda Jashin burned the note and prepared to go to the meeting. 'Today is going to be a very interesting meeting.' He thought before disappearing to the meeting place.

**Meanwhile in another dimension:**

It was 1:00 clock in the morning and still dark out when a blond teenager suddenly appeared face first on the sidewalk of a city. Only one person saw him appear out of nowhere.

A man across the street had seen it happen and had to blink twice, swearing that he imagined it.

Deciding that he couldn't just leave the stranger there despite his freakish appearing act the man grabbed the boy and lifted him on to his back.

"Danm kid your heavy as shit. Lay off the sweats when you wake up. Matter of fact how the hell did you appear out of thin air like that? Great now I'm talking to a passed out person. Just my luck" the man grumbled as he carried the boy back to his apartment.

Without knowing this man had set himself up for a world of headaches and non stop action by picking the blond boy up. And the weavers of fate stopped weaving and began a new future path with there threads of reality.

**That's it for the second chapter. Excuse me that I'm a day late on this one. But it all works out in the end right? Anyway I'm just going to lay down some story notes then recap. 1: the names of the guns are references to the mangas: City Hunter and Kurokami. I couldn't think of anything better so those are the names.**

**Now for the recap. Yami had decided to intervene at the end of the war and now Naruto has been blessed by both her and Jashin. Why is Yami going there herself? A mysterious man has picked up Naruto. What will happen to him? Tune in next time and find out! - Arson Uzamaki.**


	3. The Hero or Hiro?

**Hello people! I just want to state, since I didn't do it in the first chapter, I don't own Triage X, High school Of The Dead, or Naruto which belong to Shoji Sato and Kishimoto sensei respectively.I also wanted to say that at times this will follow canon and sometimes I will just go off and do my own thing. What ever made THEM hasn't happened so THEY don't exist. The final call for the pole. Will come on the 4th chapter where i will pick the top four picked the last time we saw Naruto he fell out of nowhere into the streets and was found by a stranger. Now we will see who that is. Lets begin!**

The stranger who had picked up Naruto was now in front of an apartment door. The man was thankful that it was a Sunday morning, most of the 'shady' characters in the neighborhood would be in their homes passed out or recovering from a hangover, hoping they could get together before Monday. That made it easy for him to carry the boy to his apartment without people asking questions or shouting thing like: "hentai" or "ecchi" or even "yaoi". He would never live it down if someone screamed that at one hand to hold the blonde on his back the stranger used the other to turn the handle on the apartment door open. Once open he kicked it closed with the heel of his shoe. After this he groped in the dark for a light switch. And with a fumbling hand he found it and flipped it up.

Light illuminated the apartment and revealed his appearance on a mirror hung on the left wall. In the mirror is Hiro Tamura. His light brown hair is cut short right above his pierced ears on which thin framed glasses sit.

Not really caring to check his appearance after picking up a stranger Hiro trudges over to a couch in his living room and unceremoniously dumped the strange kid on to a second to rest after picking up the kid and transporting him here Hiro actually took in the kid's appearance. The 'kid' as Hiro thought of him had blond spiky hair suggesting he was a foreigner. However his facial features including his whisker like scars suggested an asian heritage. If that wasn't weird enough the blond teenager wore a mostly orange jacket with the shoulders down to the middle of the chest making a black T and matching pants. Over this he wore a big red jacket with black flames lining the bottom and side of the sleeves.

'Something is off about this kid, I can just tell. When I was carrying him a few minutes ago I felt muscles under his robe thing. He probably has martial arts training or is a body builder. And when his sleeves were rolled up for a second I could see some tats so he might be with one of the local gangs.', Hiro thought.

Hiro glanced at the clock and noticed it was now 2:00 in the morning. 'This sucks I got to be at work in two hours. I'll leave the kid here. He will probably wake up and leave on his own. Maybe this will be my chance to checkout that new ramen stand.', he thought as he walked back out the door.

Meanwhile in the land of dreams Naruto was experiencing many sights that for him were quite strange and abnormal to dreams took him to various places where he could see and hear but could not interact with the different environments. He felt weightless being carried through each the dreams would come in quick flashes leaving behind echoing voices. Others passed by in a slower succession.

First Dream: Naruto is in a town surrounded by desert with many horses and just as many people. The town is filled with activity but a group of three stand out. These men are dressed in black suits walking at a leisurely pace. They stopped when an obviously drunken man stumbles by screaming at the trio. The trio questioned what he wanted and his response was: "I want your blood. And I want your souls, I want them both right now."

They try to persuade the drunk against violence but are upstaged by a man in a chair who walks over and says, "I'll be your huckleberry!", with a gun tucked behind his back. From there the dream forwards in time and Naruto silently witnesses as the drunk and the bystander finish their blood game with a loud BANG!

With a flash of color Naruto has entered the next dream. Here he was inside of house where a bald man sat talking to a blond woman who was seated on a bed. The bald was explaining to the woman his devious business."You clearly don't understand who you are talking to so let me clue you in. I'm not in danger Skylar I am the danger! A man opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No ,I AM THE THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!" , he says before walking away leaving the blond woman shocked. Naruto barely has time to try and fathom what the woman is feeling before he pulled toward another vision.

This time Naruto is in what he assumes is a kitchen. A man stands around drinking alcohol before a bald man arrives and take the bottle downing it much like Tsunade with sake. The first man who has darker skin reminiscent of A,asks the bald man if he is ready for what needs to be done. When he replies in the negative the dark sinned man begins to reinforce his ideal to the bald man,"People talk about morality like its black and white. Or they're at a cocktail party and they act pretentious and say its grey. But you know what it really is? It's a damn strobe flashing back and forth and back and forth all the time. So all we can do is try to figure out how to see straight enough to keep from getting our heads bashed in", he says with serious eyes.

Meanwhile in the real world: A month ago a Ramen Stand had opened up a few blocks away from Hiro's apartment. The stand was small seating six people in the front and then having space in the back for a small kitchen. Today at this stand Hiro Tamura sat enjoying the hour and ten minutes he had before it was time for him to go in to work.

He was having a good time at the small food food was great in his opinion having just enough salt and just enough veggies to satisfy to make things even better he had just gotten his hands on the latest album of his favorite group to pump through his headphones.

Like all good things it came to an end. That end began when Hiro felt a person tapping on his shoulder. Hiro turned and saw the chef standing behind him with a scowl on his obese face.

"Yo,how's it hanging bro?", Hiro asked with a smile unaware that his question offended the chef.

Chef Gin, as he preferred to be called, had been having a good day until the young man in front of him had come in. The younger man was a great nuisance because his loud music had interrupted him while he was trying to make Ramen for his other customers along with annoying any that might possibly enter the establishment. Now the punk was insulting his weight by insinuating that his rather round belly is obscuring his hanging part.

Needless to say chef Gin was not going to take anymore abuse from this young punk. "How it's HANGING is none of your business! The main issue is you and the loud racket from your infernal contraption. So now I'm telling you as kindly as I can to get the FUCK OUT of Here!", Gin said with rage. He pointed his finger towards the opening.

Hiro was taken back with surprise when the chef had rounded on him. "Oh come on man! Can't I at least get my meal to go?", Hiro whined with a rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen door to get a to go bowl for the whiny customer.

The young glasses man sat down with a huff in his seat waiting for the chef to return with his container. Reaching down into his pants pockets he turned on his iPod and discontinued the song he was listening to. Hiro let loose another sigh as he glanced around the stand looking for something to preoccupy his thoughts.

Meanwhile in dreamland: Naruto had gone through many random dreams before coming to a stop on top of a hill. The hill over looked a city with many lights. Here he observed as a grey skinned woman with green hair held a massive ball of blue energy over her head before releasing it over the city and watching as it dissipated. Then the woman spoke, "I want to apologize upfront for dragging you here. You'll be confused for a while and may be in trouble but you'll survive. Be who you wish to be and do what you will." The woman said with her back turned away from Naruto.

Naruto looked around but couldn't see anyone else on the hill but this woman. Maybe the woman was talking to someone in her mind? Naruto didn't doubt the possibility because of him watching the Yamanakas do just that with one of their techniques. Then the woman turned and peered directly at him. Naruto's heart nearly stopped at seeing the woman's eyes which were like looking into one of Kakashi's kamuis, dark and endless.

"We're allowing you to do a great number of things in our name. Remember well that your patrons Jashin and Yami shall be watching Naruto Uzumaki. Cya soon cutie", she finished with a wink and kiss.

Then the world once again exploded into color and Naruto now felt the full weight of his body again as he gained consciousness. The blond ninja jumped up and began to look around. He was sure of one thing this definitely was not his apartment.

"Where the hell am I?", Naruto shouted rousing some of Hiro's sleeping neighbors.

**That's it for the third chapter. If you haven't already guessed Naruto's dreams were quotes and scenes from other media which I don't own. R&R if you think you can name all those scenes. The significance of his dreams will be revealed in the 4th chapter. Then Yami appeared in the last dream. Also google Hiro Tamura he's a character from H.O.T.D on the wikia.**


End file.
